Love me if you dare! (Jeux d'enfants)
by Gloria0202
Summary: Clexa invented an outrageous game as kids. First it was just a game but then as they grew older, the stakes grew higher, the dares became dangerous until the gamble was more than just a game. It becomes an obsession better than sex, better than love and better than life itself. The game goes on for better, for worse, for now, and forever. Or Love me if you dare movie au.
1. How it all started

As kids we all love to play games, some are more entertaining than others. You can play all of them but there is one game. A game that you never, _never_ should play even when it is your _best_ friend who suggests it. The purpose of this game is to burry yourself in a block of cement.

 _ **This outrageous game started with a pretty house, a pretty school bus with no driver, a pretty tin box and a pretty girl.**_

In fact, this game began earlier with the ugliest word Lexa ever heard which means nothing at all. _Metastasis_ , a word Lexa doesn't understand as a seven years old. Nonetheless, she hates it because the word makes her mother cry and Lexa's tiny heart aches whenever she sees the person she loves the most in the world cry.

There are other words Lexa hates for example the word ' _ChubbyGriffin'_ don't try to get the meaning of it because it means nothing and everything bad. For Lexa, it means that her best friend is being bullied and is hurting. For Lexa it means that Clarke's blue eyes are shining with tears.

This game started one morning when Lexa was going to school and run into her mother's bedroom to kiss her before leaving. She finds her laying on the bed with a pretty little tin box in hands.

"What is it mom?" Lexa asks jumping on bed with her mother.

"It's a treasure" Her mother whispers and Lexa's green eyes brighten.

"Really?" Her eyes grow wide with eagerness and her mother nods.

"It's a beautiful box, a beautiful treasure" Lexa says studying the box.

"You like it?" Her mother asks happily and Lexa smiles "Yeah, very much"

"Then keep it. It's a treasure from me to you"

Lexa hugs her mother tightly "Thank you mom, what about you? Don't you want a treasure?" Lexa asks thoughtful.

Anya smiles at her "I already have one. You're my treasure, Lexa" Lexa climbs further on her mother's lap and kisses her when her father barges in "It's time to leave, the school bus is downstairs Lexa" He fists her shirt and drags her out of her mother's reach. Lexa's heart breaks each day a little bit more whenever she has to leave for school because she is always taken away from her mother.

Indeed, the school bus is already outside but the driver is not inside. Lexa can hear a bunch of kids screaming all at the same time names and the word she hates the most. They are all laughing looking from the school bus' windows at Clarke who is kneeling on the ground collecting her books while the driver is helping her.

Lexa notices Clarke's pretty face and red cheeks glistening with tears and her heart aches. She walks closer to her with a friendly smile "Clarke?"

"You're mistaken, you mean ChubbyGriffin?" Clarke spits back angrily.

Lexa looks back at the bullies who are still making fun of Clarke and decides that Clarke too needs something special, something precious that may brighten up her day so she chooses to share with her the only precious thing she owns, the tin box her mother just gave her.

"Thanks" Clarke smiles at her.

"You'll lend it to me from time to time?" Lexa asks knowing that she might need it one of these days. She gave it to Clarke so they could share it.

"If you want it, prove it to me. Dare or not?" Clarke challenges Lexa.

 _ **And this is how the game really started.**_

Lexa looks defiantly at Clarke and runs to the school bus. She pulls down the hand brake and jumps out. The school bus starts moving heading straightly at the Jaha's house; the prettiest house in the neighborhood; and the kids start screaming freaking out and crying.

Clarke's eyes widen in shock, she can't believe Lexa just avenged her and made the bullies cry and piss their pants. She looks at Lexa who winks at her "Game". Clarke smiles and pushes the tin box back in Lexa's hands.

Soon, Titus comes and starts punishing his daughter, hitting her "What did you do? What did you do? Are you going to answer me?"

"Nothing" Lexa cries out then when she sees Clarke she cries for her help "He's hitting me, Clarke"

"No, don't!" Clarke boldly interjects standing between Lexa and her father "You don't have the right. Stop it. Stop it" Clarke insists.

Titus can't stand his daughter disobeying let along call for help the Griffin's daughter. He pushes her yelling at her too "Shut up, I'm talking with my daughter" Titus looks back at Lexa "Lexa, answer me!" He orders before hitting her again.

Lexa looks at Clarke "I don't want him to hit me"

"He won't. Dare!" Clarke promises and starts helping Lexa to get out of her father's death grip. It only ignites Titus' anger and he slaps Clarke instead and takes his daughter away. Lexa looks back at Clarke and throws the box back to her, she dared her and she proved herself. _Titus never liked Clarke even before this incident_.

 _ **From that day, the game was set up by itself. If Clarke had the tin box, she could dare Lexa for a challenge. When Lexa achieves it, she wins back the box.**_

Then, it is Lexa's turn to dare Clarke so she can win. This is their game, the one that always brought a smile back on their faces and of course always got them in trouble. A game they invented together. A stupid game? Maybe. But it was _their_ game. They set up the rules and have to comply with it.


	2. First round

Lexa has the tin box for a week now and Clarke wants it. They are in the middle of their English class when Lexa raises her eyebrow giving Clarke the look. The look that only Clarke recognizes, she smiles back at her confidently and nods accepting the challenge.

The teacher asks "Now, give me nouns that begin with the letter B" Clarke raises her hand pulling a straight face she usually takes when focused on a challenge but her teacher doesn't choose her. Another classmate answer but Clarke doesn't back up from a dare, _Clarke never does_.

"Letter C?" Again Clarke raises her hand and this time her teacher summons her "Griffin" Lexa giggles silently at the anticipation of what's about to happen.

"C as Cock, C as Cunt…" Clarke answer as seriously as possible without breaking her resolve to get the box back. Laughs erupt in the classroom and the teacher is alarmed "Miss Griffin thinks she is funny? We'll see if the principal finds it funny. Griffin to the 's office"

Lexa leans back in her chair and hands the box to Clarke who reaches for it and puts it on her desk while the teacher is still yelling at her.

"What is it Woods?" The teacher asks but Lexa remains silent.

"Woods, to the principal's office with Griffin" She snarls angrily.

The teacher pinches both Clarke's and Lexa's ears and drags them out of the classroom "Follow me" The two best friends walks behind their teacher silently heading to the principal's office once again.

Lexa breaks the silence with a whisper "Cunninlingus" She murmurs to her best friend.

"What?" Clarke asks confused.

"C as Cunninglingus" Lexa adds.

"I know, I didn't have time" Clarke murmurs back justifying.

Clarke and Lexa gets into the principal's office who looks repulsively at them "Discipline, discipline is the mother of respect and without respect it is the end of our civilization. Little thugs!" Jaha spits out disgusted.

"All this behavior coming from you Miss Griffin?" He asks firmly.

Lexa leans closer to Clarke and whispers "Dare" Then straightens back her position.

Principal Jaha shouts angrily "What's going on Miss Woods? If you have anything important to says please share with me?"

Green eyes lock with blue eyes mischievously then both stare back seriously at the principal who is still fuming "I'm wondering which stupid idea crossed your mind that prompted you to interrupt me. I can imagine-" The words die in Jaha's throat who is looking traumatized at the sight of Lexa peeing in his office. Jaha stands up from his desk and blinks few times not believing what he is seeing.

 _ **It's a great game, the problem is that no one finds it funny.**_

"Separate them" Jaha spits out furiously an order to their teacher who is standing in the back. The words resonate in both their heads.

Eventually, they were separated Lexa was placed in another class away from Clarke to keep them from complotting.

But no one was ever _able_ to separate them really. Even in different classrooms Lexa and Clarke ended up meeting at the principal's office on a daily basis.

"Great minds think alike, isn't it?" The principal Jaha says after the second week of their separation.

"Do you know the meaning of the word chastisement?" Clarke hears him roaring while Lexa's hand intertwines her own behind their backs.

Both Abby Clarke's mother and Titus Lexa's father ends up in Jaha's office. Lexa and Clarke get punished by their parents depriving them from sweets, comic books, Tv, going out, playing and much more but neither Lexa nor Clarke really care. They have their own game, a game that entertains them enough.

Later that day, when Titus parks the car in front of his house Lexa jumps out of the car running straight to her mother's bedroom missing her father's order "Lexa, I'm warning you. Straight to your room don't disturb your mother"

Lexa runs excitedly into her mother's room, happy to be back home and get to see her again. She climbs on her bed and happily starts telling Anya about her day "We had a great lunch at the canteen today…" Lexa notices that her mother is still wearing her pyjamas so she tickles her "You spent the day in your bed, how lucky you're"

Anya wraps her arms around her daughter, her giggles soon die and Lexa feels like she is going to hear something that may ruin both their moods according to the serious face Anya just pulled.

"Lexa, today I saw a doctor and-" Lexa interrupts her mother stubbornly "I made five mistakes today and guess what?"

"Lexa please!" Anya tries to have her attention but Lexa is already running again in her room talking loudly "I've got an A in recital, you're going to hear-"

Lexa bumps into her farther who stops her grabbing her arm strongly "Right, I did a stupid thing a bad thing at school today too" She adds voice heavy with sadness as her father again drags her out of her mother's bedroom.

 _ **Life is unfair even for a seven years old kid. Fortunately, Lexa has a friend a best friend, Clarke.**_

That night, Lexa got to have story time. Something she hasn't had for a long time probably since the day she heard that ugly word ' _Metastasis'._

Lexa is laying in her bed staring thoughtfully at the ceiling of her bedroom while Anya is reading her a story. Lexa's favorite story but she is not really paying attention so after a moment she puts her hand on the book between her mother's hands interrupting her reading.

"Mom? Are you dying?" Lexa asks frowning her eyebrows.

"Don't you like the story?" Anya decides to avoid the topic.

"You're going to die?" Lexa maintains her question.

"Yes" Her mother finally replies then lets out a chuckle as if it is not something devastating "Just like everyone" She shrugs forcing a fake smile to her daughter.

"Is it because of me? Because I do stupid things?" Lexa asks worried, she grabs the box and shoves it in her mother's hands "Here, you can dare me to do something smart, something good and I swear I'll do it"

Anya shushes her after she adds "You're not able to do it hein?"

"Close your ears, close them tightly" She instructs her instead bringing Lexa's tiny hands against her ears.

Lexa hears her beating heart for a moment then Anya pushes her hands away "Did you hear how much I love you?" Lexa nods pouting.

"It's the most important, how much I love you ok?" Lexa hears her whispering against her hair after hugging her.

Lexa nods and a smile creeps on her lips again "I'll dare Clarke to chew all her crayons, it is important no?" She asks and Anya agrees laughing.

"Do you think you're the only one who ever played this game?" She asks Lexa.

"You played it before?" Lexa is surprised she scoots closer to her and starts tickling her mother. Just as Anya is about to answer she coughs. Lexa keeps asking her "Did you ever balance yourself on a rope? Clarke did"

"With a glass on my head? Yes" Anya plays along tickling Lexa back.

"I don't believe you" Lexa shakes her head laughing but then her face fall as her mother coughs hardly this time then takes a deep breath trying to calm her breathing.

Anya can see the worry on Lexa's face and decides again to keep her daughter's thoughts away from the elephant in the room.

"I told you, we all played this game before. Now, it's time to sleep" She stands up walking to the door ready to leave when Lexa stops her with a question "Mom? What was the craziest thing you did?"

Anya looks back at her daughter with a sad smile on her face "Fly" She answers and Lexa looks at her confused "Fly?"

"Yes! Fly in the sky" Anya says.

"Wow" Lexa is amazed "Go ahead show me, fly" She asks enthusiastically.

"Dare" Anya whispers and Lexa's features fall back seriously staring at her mother, waiting to see what she is going to do.

Anya moves her shoulders tentatively spreading her arms as if she is a bird about to fly and shuts her eyes close hard focusing but quickly lets her arms fall back at her sides "Later, maybe?" She replies leaving.

Again Lexa stops her at her tracks with another question "When?"

Anya looks at her daughter not knowing what to say "Soon, I promise" She lets out with a trembling voice before pushing the door behind her.

Even if Titus was whispering, Lexa could hear his cold voice ' _You shouldn't have…read her a story! What a stupid idea you should be in your bed you're tired look at_ you'

"Mom? Am I still punished? Really punished? Clarke invited me to her mom's wedding…I was wondering-" Before Lexa gets to finish her sentence Titus shouts "No" and closes the door.

Clarke is sitting in her dress hiding under the table, she lifts up the tablecloth pushing her index finger against her pink lips "Shhhh" She gestures for Lexa to join her without a word. Lexa crawls under the table and sits legs crossed facing her best friend. Their knees touching and the tin box between the two of them.

They are peeking under the tablecloth at the wedding in the room both wearing the usual naughty grin when their eyes fall on the bride and groom who are slow dancing on the sweet melody of Edith piaf's voice singing elegantly ' _La vie en rose_ '

"Ugly dress" Lexa comments looking at Abby's white dress.

"Ugly dude" Clarke adds in the same tone eyeing Marcus.

"Anyway if I marry one day-" Lexa says but quickly Clarke interrupts her "You'll say no to the priest. Dare or not dare?"

"Dare of course" Lexa replies confidently.

"What do you want to do when we grow up?" Clarke asks Lexa.

"Tyrant" Lexa answers in a spooky tone.

"Wow" Clarke is impressed by her idea "Cool, a tyrant with a lot of people at your service?"

"Exactly, with a harem, slaves I'll torture each Thursday morning" Lexa shares with her best friend her craziest and wickedest ideas "What about you?" She asks her back.

Clarke thinks for a moment stuttering "Umm…no no it is stupid" She refrains shyly.

"Come on' say it" Lexa prompts her best friend.

"No" Clarke shakes her head "You're not going to like it, I know"

"I told you mine your turn. Tell me!" Lexa insists slapping her hands on her lap.

Clarke looks at Lexa then says "I'd like to be a cream puff" She licks her lips "A cream puff with Apricots, a little warm in a bakery"

"A cream puff? Like the desert?" Lexa asks confused.

"Well yes, what else do you want me to be. It's not like there are hundreds of things named cream puff" Clarke looks annoyingly at her.

"A cream puff" Lexa tries the word in her mouth scrunching her eyes thoughtfully. After a moment her eyes widen "Ah ok, a cream puff" She agrees with a smile "It's a brilliant idea".

Clarke looks proudly at her nodding "Ok! Now, dare or not?" She huffs.

Lexa pouts moving to sit on her knees, her head bumps against the table. She unzips her pants and shows Clarke what she has after all she can't back from a dare.

Clarke knew from the first day she met Lexa that she was a little bit different. Lexa explained to her what the difference they had and Clarke as a child didn't really care about it because Lexa was still her best friend.

However, lately she has been thinking about it especially after barging on her mother and her fiancé in bed. Clarke looks at it then raises her eyebrow "Not bad" She shrugs then looks questioningly at Lexa "Is it why men earn more than women?"

"Good workers good tools" Lexa shrugs playfully "My turn, show me yours" Lexa points her finger at Clarke's center.

"It's cheating, my challenge! Ask your own don't copy me" Clarke deadpans but Lexa insists obstinately "Dare or not?"

Clarke rolls her eyes up, lifts the hem of her dress and pushes her panties to the side "Dare!", Lexa leans closer frowning like she is trying to find something but then looks back at Clarke disappointed "That's all? We can't see anything"

"See! Women are smarter than men we hide our tools" She raises her eyebrows.

Lexa huffs then leans in to kiss her best friend. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment and just as Lexa's plump lips are about to brush hers, Clarke pulls back "It's so much easier to be friends".

Lexa looks intently at her ready to disagree when Clarke speaks again "I dare you to pull the tablecloth"

"Challenge accepted" Lexa nods pulling the tablecloth, the wedding's cake gets to the edge of the table when Lexa looks back at her best friend "I dare you to pull it harder"

Clarke doesn't back away from a challenge, never. She pulls the tablecloth harder causing the wedding cake to smash on the ground. The two best friends look at one another with passion in their eyes when they hear the guests gasping in horror.

Lexa pushes the box in Clarke's hands and escapes, on her way home she grabs her cello she hid safely before coming to the wedding in a tree and runs back home.

She finds Titus waiting for her worriedly outside "Lexa! I was looking for you"

"I...umm, yeah our music teacher didn't come and-" Lexa quickly starts justifying her absence when Titus pushes her into the car "We'll talk about it later"

Lexa feels like her father is hiding something from her and her heart pangs painfully when she sees where he pulls up the car, the hospital. Lexa suddenly feels heavier, she barely makes it to her mother's hospital room without breaking down.

Lexa eyes the room, it is dull silent and all she can hear is the beeping of the monitor. As brave as she is she doesn't dare to walk closer to her mother's lifeless looking body. Anya is pale, paler than Lexa ever saw her and her eyes are few shades darker.

When Anya opens her eyes Lexa takes a deep breath feeling relieved she rushes to the other end of the room standing next to her mom "Mom! You're gonna heal, aren't you?" She asks tears welling in her eyes but Anya doesn't have it in her to reply she smiles weakly at her daughter.

"You're gonna heal. Dare or not dare?" Lexa realizes that doesn't want to hear her mother's answer so she challenges her in a begging voice.

"You don't have the box honey! It's not your turn" Anya replies.

"I'll go get it" Lexa replies thinking about going to get the box back from Clarke but she runs into her father's body who stops her.

"Stay, Lexa and kiss your mom" Titus asks Lexa softly for the first time.

Lexa looks back at her mother eyes overflowing with tears and pain, she throws herself on her mom draping her arms around her sobbing against her chest. Anya caresses her daughter's brown hair locks soothingly when Lexa leans up murmuring in her mother's ear "I'll go get the box from Clarke then you'll show me how you fly, ok?" Anya nods sadly at her daughter then falls back asleep.

Lexa spends the last hours of the day at her mother's feet busying herself with some crayons a nice nurse brought her. When she hears Clarke's footsteps she looks at her and gathers her strength not wanting to be weak in front of her best friend.

A genuine smile appears on Lexa's face when she sees Clarke holding the box in her hand still looking beautiful in her dress.

"What are you doing here?" Lexa asks bluntly her smile falling back when she sees Clarke's smile turning into a sorry look.

"Lexa, I.." Clarke shakes her head trying to explain but Lexa refuses "Leave me alone, Clarke. You can't understand"

Clarke looks down at her feet hurt "Sure, I'm just good to play with" Then she stares at her best friend trying to look unfazed and dares her "Jump two tiles on one foot"

Lexa takes the dare taking the box from Clarke's hand and turning to play along when she manages the two big floor tiles she looks with a smirk back at the door where Clarke is standing but finds no one.

Clarke walked away the second Lexa turned to perform the jump. She was hurt at how Lexa always closes off trying to look strong and never lets her guards down to not look weak in her best friend's eyes. It was important for Lexa to look strong, not for Clarke though because she wanted to share with her best friend everything even the pain especially because she knew a lot about living with a dying parent.

Clarke walks away a little bouquet of flowers hiding behind her back, clearly she picked them herself she stops by the hospital's trash can and throws them.

Lexa looks back into the room and shrugs thinking that she doesn't need Clarke to play, she can play on her own. She starts jumping around the room each time pushing her limits and treating herself with false hopes _'If I jump three tiles mom is going to come back home for my birthday_ '.

Lexa jumps and manages to stand on her feet without falling, she fist pumps in the air happily ' _Yes'_ She just granted her mother a month longer. She gulps and says again ' _I jump four tiles and mom heals and lives forever'_ She takes a deep breath looking at her mother laying on her bed unresponsive to all the noise her daughter is making and the dying beeping of the monitor Lexa doesn't notice is warning her that her mother is leaving.

She jumps but falls hitting her mother's bed when the beeping of the monitor grows loud and urgent taking Lexa's attention. Her eyes widen thinking that she failed her mother. She stands up crying in panic "Mom?" but Anya is already surrounded by a crowed of doctors trying to perform a CPR to keep her longer but in vain.

Titus runs into the room. He helps a nurse who was trying to get Lexa out of the room to spare her the terrifying scene while Lexa is still calling for her mother trying to get a response from her.

The ride home is silent, so silent that Lexa could hear her own heart beat remembering her mother's words ' _Can you hear how much I love you?_ ' Lexa cries painfully at the memory. She feels angry at herself thinking naively that with a game of challenges she could keep her mother alive.

She doesn't utter a word for two days, Titus tries but Lexa completely ignores him. She is hurt, her mother passed away and Clarke is mad at her. She left her alone, alone in a moment she needs her the most.

It lasts until the funeral, Lexa is standing next to her father eyes filled with tears when she hears a familiar voice humming familiar notes. She looks at the direction of Clarke's sweet husky voice huming "Daaa, da da, da da, da daaa, hemmm mm mmmm" Clarke is standing on top of a big tombstone flowers in her hands slowly showering Lexa and her family with the petals of roses and flowers.

Lexa wipes her tears and looks at Clarke happily, as happy she can be on her mother's funeral at least. Titus looks shockingly at Clarke, this little girl never ceases to amaze him. Clarke ignores all the worrying adults trying to get her back from the top of the tombstone from where she can easily fall and injure herself whereas Titus is trying to reach for her to stop her from mocking his grieving.

In fact, Clarke was not trying to be disrespectful. She wanted to make Lexa smile in the moment she knows how she is feeling. She remembered the day of her father's funeral and how sad and pained she was and now she wants to spare Lexa that feeling.

 ** _Friends are like eyeglasses. They make you look smart, but get scratched and then bore you. Luckily, sometimes, you get super cool glasses just like Lexa gets Clarke._**

Once home, Titus forbids Lexa to see Clarke or talk to her ever again. Lexa doesn't flutter she looks intently at her father and walks away to hide in her room. For days Lexa keeps her resolve, not uttering a word to her father. Titus feels guilty because his little daughter is grieving and the only way she knows how to do it is to build walls up around her ignoring everything around even her father.

He realizes that while keeping Lexa away from Clarke he is only making Lexa even more miserable. Feeling guilty after a long week, a week of silent treatment for Titus. Lexa his own daughter refuses to talk to him. He feels hopeless and ends up giving up calling Abby asking her if it is possible for Clarke to spend the night with Lexa.

Clarke is laying on Lexa's bed her head on the other end of the bed, both staring at the ceiling when Lexa breaks the silence "Clarke! Are you asleep?"

"Officially yes" Clarke replies yawning.

"Rumors say that you're faking" Lexa replies.

"Yeah, I read that on the tabloids, it is only gossips" Clarke flips on her side going back to sleep "I'm gonna sleep" She lets out before closing her eyes.

"Can I come over your home tomorrow, please?" Lexa asks but Clarke quickly refuses "No"

"Please, come on" Lexa begs but Clarke gets defensive "No! Never. You'll never come to my home" Clarke lets out anxiously ""Promise me" She orders and Lexa says "Why? It would be cool-"

Clarke interrupts her again "Promise me" She insists afraid and Lexa huffs disappointed "Ok, I promise".

 _ **This is how one takes bad habits. Sleeping over your best friend's place, for so long and in the same bed.**_

 _ **That night Lexa and Clarke slept for ten years.**_

 _ **That night lasted ten years.**_

The next morning the game started heating up. A whole new level of the game. Lexa and Clarke are still sleeping in the same bed even at seventeen.


	3. Pay back

_**This is how one takes bad habits. Sleeping over your best friend's place, for so long and in the same bed.**_

 _ **That night Lexa and Clarke slept for ten years.**_

 _ **That night lasted ten years.**_

The next morning the game started heating up. A whole new level of the game. Lexa and Clarke are still sleeping in the same bed even at seventeen.

The alarm rings startling Clarke out of her sleep. Her eyes open wide realizing that it is already the morning.

"Shit! Shit" She huffs jumping out of Lexa's bed in a hurry, pacing in the room collecting her clothes scattered everywhere and looking for her books.

"What time is it?" Lexa whines against her pillow still asleep.

"Time for my exam" Clarke replies nervously still going through Lexa's books looking for her own books.

"What exam?" Lexa asks confused.

"Math exam" Clarke answers.

"You'll fail" Lexa deadpans and Clarke looks at her upset, she goes back to the bed, takes her pillow and hits Lexa with it.

Lexa sits on her bed throwing her own pillow at Clarke "I already told you that I hate when you do that early in the morning" Lexa complains starting a pillow fight.

They fight just like they have been doing almost every morning during the last ten years, each one hits the other harder with his pillow. They fight for minutes screaming and calling each other names, this is how they grew up to be and this is the dynamic of their friendship. The two best friends fail to notice Titus' voice shouting from the other room.

"Lexa! What's all that noise?" Titus shouts while getting ready to work but the girls can't hear him like always so he walks to Lexa's bedroom and knocks.

"Lexa! Open the door or I'll come in" This time both Lexa and Clarke hear him. They start gathering all the pillows' feathers that are now covering almost all the surface of Lexa's room.

Clarke can't hold her giggles while Lexa is freaking out. She knows if her father sees her bedroom in this lamentable state he will ground her and she is really tired of being grounded for stupid little things. She knows he can even forbid her to have Clarke over ever again and this, this is something she can't risk happening.

Titus calls out Lexa few times before opening the door. The two girls rush to the bed sitting with their arms crossed over their chests pulling the most innocent face they can master. Titus looks seriously at them then his eyes roam the whole room inspecting anything wrong but he finds nothing. Nothing but a feather still flying in the air. He looks at it falling back on the floor before closing the door again.

As soon as the door closes both girls relax their shoulders and laugh quietly, it was close. Clarke resumes preparing her bag while Lexa lays back on her bed when she perceives Clarke's bra. She grabs it and plays with it raising her eyebrows defiantly at her best friend.

Clarke blushes eyes wide "Gimme that" Lexa shakes her head "Dare or not?"

Clarke chuckles defeated and looking at her best friend with a pout "No, please not this morning" She looks with pleading eyes at Lexa but the brunette doesn't let go nodding positively.

"Not this morning. I'm already freaking out, I'm late! Please?" Clarke tries again not in the mood to play in such an important day but Lexa is merciless.

"Yes! This is happening" Lexa shrugs "this morning Clarke is wearing her bra over her clothes" She sings her last words happily.

Lexa is waiting with Clarke in their high school' hallway for her turn, she wants to see if Clarke is going to fulfill what she dared her back home or not. Clarke eyes her best friend angrily because Lexa is flirting with a random girl from her class, a girl Clarke never cared about until the moment her hand started kneading at Lexa's thigh few minutes ago.

When Clarke's math teacher comes out calling for her name "Miss Griffin" She stands up, takes a deep breath and raises her chin. She doesn't want to be a coward in front of her best friend. Clarke never backs from a challenge, she walks to the exam room wearing her underwears over her clothes.

She can hear her classmates whispering and giggling but Clarke is brave and she can't let Lexa win. She will never let her win this game as long as she is breathing.

Lexa is laughing heartedly she wasn't expecting Clarke to take the dare seriously. Even if she knows whatever she will dare her best friend, she will do it.

 _ **This dare is a turning point in their game, in their lives and in their friendship. The rule of the game doesn't change but what used to be called just teasing as kids, might now be called 'Perversion'.**_

Lexa knows she raised the bar higher just by looking at the death glare Clarke sent her before entering her exam room.

In fact, Clarke is a complete mess stuttering, writing and erasing her answers from the blackboard while her teachers are weirdly eyeing her only making things worse. As if it is not enough, Clarke can see through the glass door of the exam room Lexa laughing and whispering sweet things against the girl's neck.

Barely ten minutes after getting in the exam room, Clarke storms out of it stopping at Lexa's feet and giving her and the girl beside her a dirty look then walks away.

"I thought she is your sister?" The girl asks Lexa confused.

"She is" Lexa pecks the girl's lips before running after her best friend.

"You failed, didn't you?" Lexa asks Clarke who is walking hurriedly in the hallways.

"Shut up, Lexa! Go back to your dumb bimbo" Clarke snaps out at her stopping in the stairs to give Lexa the tin box.

"Come on' Clarke! I don't even know that girl. I was just passing time besides she is lousy at math's" Lexa replies.

"Aurélie Miller, a real Bimbo. She has two things" Clarke informs Lexa about her classmate rushing her footsteps "first, she slept with Igor our gym coach and she's got really shitty earrings" Clarke stops looking into Lexa's green eyes before adding "That's it! Now you know her"

Lexa looks at Clarke with a smirk plastered on her face "You're jealous" She sates and quickly Clarke denies "Me?"

"Yeah! You" Lexa affirms.

"No, I'm not. Screw all the sluts you want Lexa, I don't care! I'm just trying to pass my exams here" Clarke replies defensively.

Lexa walks next to Clarke dumbfounded "Damn, you really are jealous!"

Clarke rolls her eyes "Just drop it" She lets out annoyed then collects herself to look unfazed "You have my blessings, I heard she is a good fuck. The whole high school banged her already, you're late" She forces a smile on her face before walking away again.

"Stop it, Clarke!" Lexa tries to stop her grabbing her wrist but Clarke pushes her back harshly. Lexa feels like Clarke is overreacting just as she is about to say something Clarke interjects with a mocking voice "it's ok, you shouldn't deprive yourself. Just bring me back her fucking earrings. It's a dare!" Lexa sighs going back to where she left the so called girl 'Aurélie Miller' to do what Clarke dared her.

Barely an hour later, Lexa heads to the store where Clarke is working after school. A smile creeps over Clarke's lips when she sees her best friend back thinking that Lexa lost the dare, thinking that Lexa didn't make out or sleep with the girl.

"So?" Clarke can't help asking Lexa what happened.

Lexa frowns "I don't like bimbos" Clarke feels relieved but soon Lexa smirks at her raising her eyebrows comically and opens her hand showing her Aurélie's earrings.

"You did it!" Clarke lets out disappointed.

Lexa shrugs proudly "A tyrant, right?" Clarke takes the earrings from Lexa and tosses them on the floor before stepping on them "Now, Aurélie Miller has nothing for her".

It's only getting worse. First, Clarke didn't care about that girl then Lexa flirted with her and Clarke despised her and now Lexa fucked her and Clarke hates her. She starts to think that she is even hating Lexa for her stupid dares.

"You forget Igor, gym coach" Lexa points out "who has bigger biceps than his brain"

"He is not hers, I already fucked him so" Clarke shrugs nonchalantly. She wants to make Lexa jealous, to let her know that she is not the only one sleeping around she is not the only tyrant. She wants Lexa to know that she can be as badass as her.

Lexa's face falls looking into blue eyes not believing what she is hearing. Lexa takes a deep breath trying to ignore the ache in her heart before suggesting "I guess we have to take care of him too, dare or not?"

Clarke smiles at her best friend amused because she knows she hit Lexa right where she wanted "Dare of course!"

The very next day, the two best friends are standing in the gym looking at Igor, Clarke's gym teacher. Lexa is more than willing to dare Clarke with something involving Igor the one she slept with.

"Ok, how big are his biceps?" Lexa asks Clarke looking intently at the gym teacher.

"As big as you IQ" Clarke deadpans still hurt and angry about what happened the day before.

"Do you really like this Yeti?" Lexa lets out frustrated.

"He's just a second choice" Clarke replies smiling before walking to Igor's direction in hurried steps.

"Second choice? Who's the first one?" Lexa shouts out to Clarke but the blonde is already close to Igor and can't hear her because she is about to do something really crazy.

Clarke slaps her gym teacher and runs back to Lexa who has a big smile on her face by now, Clarke just went with it and did the unthinkable and now she is standing at her feet daring her to do the same.

Lexa winks at her and rushes to the gym teacher to stop him from going after Clarke "Wait wait, do you know the game?" Lexa asks Igor pushing him back blocking his way.

"What?" Igor is confused.

"This game" Lexa says before slapping his face again and running back to take the tin box back from Clarke saying "Kick him in the balls, dare or not?"

Clarke's eyes widen she is about to say something to refuse to stop whatever this stupid game became but then she looks into Lexa's green eyes and realizes if she ever stop playing she might lose her best friend.

They might realize what they have left between them, not just a friendship not just a game but much more and she is not ready. She is not ready to let go the thrill and excitement of the game with Lexa, she is not ready to grow up and she is afraid to be rejected or be boring and not good enough for her best friend.

Again, Clarke doesn't back from a dare especially when it is Lexa the tyrant who dares her but this time things get out of hand or more likely hitting Clarke's hand.

Clarke ends up with a sprain on her arm as Igor tried to keep her from running away and tugged her arm hard while she was trying to free herself.

"Apologize" Clarke is walking on one side of the street and Lexa on the other. She is angry at Lexa because she keeps giving her dangerous dares while she knows Clarke would never say no.

"Come on Clarke! It was fun" Lexa says playing with the box in her hands.

"Say you're sorry" Clarke lets out firmly.

"If you're a coward, you shouldn't have played" Lexa replies.

Clarke crosses the street and Lexa meets her halfway both standing in the middle of the road causing traffic.

"Listen you dumb, you know I'll never back from a dare" Clarke says angrily, eyes filled with pain. How could Lexa think that this is still a game while Clarke is standing right in front of her with a plastered arm?

"Apologize now!" Clarke insists looking furiously into Lexa's green eyes.

"I'm not apologizing" Lexa looks back defiantly at her. She blames her for what happened, she dared her to fuck Aurélie and she slept with Igor and she is the one who started it and Lexa couldn't help herself wanting to see the gym teacher hurt because he touched her best friend.

Clarke looks into Lexa's eyes and feels something tingling in her chest. She is literally standing inches away from her, she can even smell Lexa's perfume "Give me the box" Clarke orders. She won the box she should have it but Lexa shakes her head "No".

Clarke tries to take it from Lexa's hand but Lexa is standing on her toes waving the box playfully in the air making it harder for Clarke to reach it. Clarke doesn't give up and stands on her toes as well and tries to take the box from Lexa who is already feeling her toes aching.

When Lexa falls back on her feet her nose bumps into Clarke's and she freezes, she didn't realize how close Clarke is to her until now. Her eyes sink into Clarke's blue eyes and her lips twitch unconsciously in a curve.

Clarke takes the opportunity and takes the box from Lexa without moving away she smiles back at her "Kiss me…if you dare" Lexa is taken aback by Clarke's dare, she smirks thinking that Clarke expects her to chicken away, she is wrong.

The cars start honking, the driver of the first car peeks his head out of the window and starts screaming at them to move away but Lexa and Clarke are too busy to care. Lexa and Clarke are mesmerized by each other's eyes, Lexa and Clarke are in their own bubble playing their game not caring about the rest of the world around them just like ten years ago.

"Dare" Lexa brushes her lips against Clarke's then quickly pulls back. She tries to get the box but Clarke is not satisfied, Lexa didn't kiss her she barely felt her lips. Lexa laughs when Clarke climbs on top of the car's roof and challenges her again "I said kiss me"

Lexa smiles happily and joins Clarke on top of the car, the driver and his threats long forgotten.

Clarke feels her heart flutter, Lexa is looking at her with a smile a different one she is used to. Lexa wraps her arm around Clarke's waist pulling her closer to her and kisses her. The kiss is sweet yet passionate. It is more than what a kiss should be between two best friends daring one another.

It shouldn't feel like this, it shouldn't feel right and it shouldn't make Clarke want more. Lexa can't help herself cupping Clarke's face to deepen the kiss despite the noise around them.

Lexa feels her heart thumping hard against her chest when Clarke lets out a shaky moan feeling the warmth of Lexa's body against hers. She wraps her arms around Lexa's neck and loses herself in the kiss which is now more than that.

Lexa comes to her senses and pulls her lips away from Clarke's. She takes her hand and drags her with her, they jump back on the ground and run away from the fuming driver.

When they are far enough Lexa stops leaning on the street's wall and pulls Clarke into her resuming their kiss. It is as sweet as earlier but there's something else. The box is in Lexa's hand now and between the two of them, Clarke says something against Lexa's lips but it is muffled.

"Hold me" Clarke says against Lexa's lips taking the box from her hand and throwing it away. Lexa wraps her now free arm around Clarke's shoulders bringing her even closer. Again, Clarke moans against her lips pleased before tilting her head back a little detaching her lips from Lexa's and looks into her green eyes "Love me"

Lexa chuckles happily "Dare" She leans in to kiss her best friend again when Clarke pushes her hand against her chest keeping her from reaching her lips "Is this a game for you?" Anger clouds Clarke blue eyes.

Lexa stares at Clarke confused chest still heaving "No, it is a dare" She looks into Clarke's eyes puzzled adding "you just dared me!".

Clarke quickly recollects herself putting as much distance she can to get away from Lexa's alluring charm that's pulling her into her "Even if I did you failed it. You fool…you're going to miss your bus" Clarke says with an aggressive tone leaving Lexa agape heart aching.

 _ **Growing up! This is how it happens, it is sudden and not gradual. We wake up one day, something happens and it sweeps us off our feet.**_

It is like when you walk in the forest behind someone and the tree branches whips you on the face same as what happens to Lexa when her father gets in the game.

"It's over, Lexa!" Titus barks.

Lexa is sitting in the passenger car silent and Titus is driving, scolding her and losing his temper "Do you hear me? It's over! Game's over" Lexa keeps silent just like she has been with him for the last ten years.

"You've an exam in two months, remember? An exam, Lexa. If you fail it, I'll deal with you" He lets out upset.

"Dad! Chill it is just an exam" Lexa replies indifferent.

Titus pulls the car to the side and gives Lexa a threatening look "Chill? You little shit, you think I'm not chill enough? Should I remind you that your stupid little games killed your mother, the woman I love who by the way is your mother"

"Bullshit! I didn't kill mom" Lexa snarls back eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Right! Bullshit, it is bullshit a man who is not chill" Titus's own voice starts to shake "a man who raised you on his own?"

Lexa feels her tearing apart, she lashes out her anger against the dashboard "Take it back, I didn't kill mom"

Titus fists Lexa's shirt in a hand and looks furiously at her "You wanna play? Let's play! Dare! I'll kick my daughter's ass if needed but I'm not capable to accept that a stupid girl like Clarke comes and ruins my daughter's future to the point you don't even talk to me unless she dares you to do it"

Titus is a mess by now the words coming out of his mouth after years of pain and anger. Lexa's own tears start to spill down her cheeks, she is shocked by the hate in her father's voice.

Titus releases Lexa's shirt, sits back and takes the tin box in his hands. He stares at it hatefully "Choose now, it is her or me" He throws the tin box out of the car. Lexa lets out a sob before running out of the car to catch the tin box.

It's her treasure, a treasure her mother gave her before dying. It may be just a tin box but this tin box is her life, it gave her Clarke her best friend. It holds all of Lexa's sweet memories with the two persons she loves the most her mother and Clarke.

Lexa manages to grab the tin box before a car runs over it. She runs to Clarke's neighborhood and climbs the stairs like a mad person never stopping. When she knocks on the door, it is neither Abby nor Clarke who opens the door but rather Marcus looking high.

"Is Clarke here?" Lexa asks trying to catch her breath.

"She's not" Marcus replies slamming the door on her face. Lexa's eyes widen, this is why Clarke made her promise to never come to her place. The building where Clarke leaves with her mother and Marcus is not really respectable. It's filthy and full of drug dealers. She turns to leave when she finds Clarke getting back home.

Lexa feels relieved at the sight of her beautiful best friend but Clarke is not really happy to see her "What the fuck are you doing here?" Lexa is taken aback just as she is about to reply Clarke speaks again "I told you to never come here, happy now? Brought the popcorn?"

Lexa reaches for Clarke's face to caress her because she misses her but Clarke slaps her hand away "You promised, it was a dare" Clarke growls.

"I don't care about the fucking dare, Clarke! Please listen-" Lexa replies with a shaky voice seeing that Clarke is not even looking at her walking away.

Lexa rushes to catch her best friend to stop her from leaving when Clarke screams "I do care"

"I don't" Lexa shakes her head "I'm dropping everything, I'm sorry I didn't know"

"You're sorry?" Clarke asks angrily "yeah because that changes everything"

"Come on' Clarke! Let's just ditch everything and run away. Let's go, together" Lexa begs eyes filled with tears. She can't chose her father over Clarke.

"To go where?" Clarke deadpans "Daddy's house? Don't pity me rich bourgeois. You leave! Go!"

"Clarke, forgive me" Lexa takes Clarke's hands and puts the tin box "Forgive me, dare or not?"

"Leave! Go!" Clarke orders again and Lexa's heart numbs. She looks at her best friend once last time before walking away.

Clarke's body fail her she sits on the stairs crying, the tin box falls from her hands bouncing few steps down and landing on the floor. She never thought it will come to this, she never thought that their game will become that poisonous yet addictive. Clarke and Lexa often act out to relieve one another's pain, their game might be a way to avoid the fact that they are truly meant for one another.

 _ **Forgiveness. It was the hardest dare Lexa have ever given Clarke but it was how she likes it. Clarke never liked easy things and easy ways. Sure it took her ages to do it.**_

 _ **Maybe a little too much?**_

Meanwhile, Titus' reasoning and words got to Lexa. She became what her father always wanted her to be. Responsible, a responsible adult wearing boring suits for job meetings and even to go to her classes.

Clarke takes a deep breath before knocking on her best friend's home. She is not surprised when Titus opens the door and looks at her from head to toe nastily.

"Hello , is Lexa here?" Clarke asks politely with a smile. She is happy because she came to term with her feelings and decided to forgive her best friend. She is happy because she is going to see Lexa again after all this time and gives her the tin box she is holding in her arms.

Titus doesn't reply he pushes the door without closing it and goes back inside his house. Clarke frowns and pushes the door lightly "Please , is Lexa here?" Titus doesn't reply. Clarke looks around and starts calling out for her best friend "Lexa? Lexa, are you here?" but no one answers.

Titus walks back to the door where Clarke is standing now, he takes her hand opens it and pushes few bills in it. Clarke looks at her hand then shockingly at Titus and throws the money at his face. He pushes her out of the house and slaps the door close.

However, Clarke is not going to let Titus get to her. She is tougher, she grew up to him pushing her away from his daughter, her best friend. She grew up to his hate and nothing is new really! So instead of giving up Clarke looks for Lexa and finds her in a library.

Clarke tightens her grip at the tin box and gathers her strength remembering everything she wants to tell her best friend. She sits on the other side of the table and says "Don't say a word. Let me talk…you missed me? Because I missed you. You're a real tyrant. It's so hard to be mad at you. But don't kid yourself, I am still angry"

Clarke lets out a nervous chuckle "I want to talk and forget the game…just for once" She looks down at herself "like my dress? I hesitated. Nabbed it off my mom" She laughs timidly "she has another red one, like a thermonuclear bombshell... That's the one I should've worn. I must've spent... three hours in front of the mirror. But I got there, see? I'm pretty" Clarke's eyes fill with tears "you better like it, or I'll kill you!"

Clarke raises her hand "No, wait... Where was I? The problem is, that... even if you said, ' _I love it_ ' I wouldn't believe you…Lexa, I no longer know when you're playing or not. I'm lost….wait, I'm not finished. Tell me you love me. Tell me, because if I tell you first, I'm afraid you'll think it's a game. Save me... I beg you!"

Clarke waits brief seconds before smiling at the guy in front of her "Thank you" She adds before leaving him speechless. She needed to rehearse what she wants to tell Lexa. She wants it to be perfect.

Clarke walks to where Lexa is sitting and puts the tin box in front of Lexa's books. Lexa lifts her head and when she sees it's Clarke she looks at the dress she is wearing then lets out a simple "Hi" before looking back down at her books.

Clarke is wearing a white sundress perfectly hugging her body and her curves. She smiles weakly at Lexa disappointed that she didn't even made a comment about her dress or how pretty she is looking.

"Hi" She says back feeling her breath shaking "Lexa-" before she can say anything else Lexa interrupts her "You came to study?"

Clarke frowns "You've no idea"

"Not now please!" Lexa says without even looking at Clarke, eyes still on her books.

"Then when? Tomorrow?" Clarke asks.

"In a year" Lexa deadpans annoyed from being interrupted "I'm sorry"

"Spare me your fake apologies" Clarke looks down at her hands hurt. Her eyes fall on one of Lexa's books she takes it reading the tittle "Urbanism! You're really into it?" Clarke asks "remember? Low cost housing is my thing"

Lexa takes the book from Clarke's hand and throws it back on the desk, she doesn't have time for this, for quarrels.

"We never spoke about the future. I mean both our futures" Lexa corrects herself.

Clarke gives Lexa a broken smile "Both our futures! See? I'd have spontaneously said ' _our future together_ ' "

Lexa lowers her eyes not meeting Clarke's, she didn't mean to hurt her and she can't handle the sight of Clarke's sad blue eyes.

"I get it, the present should be enough for me! I thought we'd go on like this for years" Clarke confesses "What a fool" She lets out a chuckle before pushing the tin box on the desk closer to Lexa "Go ahead! Pass your exam, dare or not?"

"I'm sorry" Lexa lets out without meeting her eyes. She can't play now she has to pass her exam and do well.

"Right! You're sorry" Clarke repeats before adding "In fact, we did talk about the future once. We weren't too far off! You're learning to become a tyrant and me a cream puff"

Clarke walks away, Lexa looks at her and feels her heart breaking she didn't mean any of this. She pushes her chair and runs after her best friend "Clarke, stay"

"No, I don't want to keep you from-" Clarke replies but she is interrupted by Lexa's hand flipping her over and pushing her against the library's shelves "Can you stop your nonsense!"

"Go do your thing, it is ok I've an exam to pass too" Clarke says "I'm studying morons like you"

"Ah, you finally chose sociology! Neat!" Lexa comments seriously.

"I didn't say humans but dickheads like you" Clarke says cupping Lexa's crotch "and I studied a lot" Clarke points out kneading purposely at Lexa's cock.

Lexa looks angrily at Clarke how can she come here and brag about the men she slept with. Lexa backs her further against the shelves "Well, this is a library. No better place to learn. Dare or not?"

Clarke can't believe it she is looking at Lexa waiting for her to laugh and say ' _I'm just kidding_ ' or anything but Lexa is keeping her serious face.

"Dare!" Clarke lets out angrily and starts unfastening Lexa's belt when Lexa stops her "Stop it, it is stupid" But Clarke is not willing to stop.

"Stop" Lexa orders this time grabbing Clarke's hands firmly away from her pants.

"Why? It's just a dare" Clarke says tone heavy with innuendos "Go back to your studies, I'll see you in a year"

Clarke walks out of the library leaving Lexa speechless. When she is about to get to the bus station, she hears hurried footsteps behind her looking back she finds Lexa running in her direction.

Clarke feels a wave of hope washing the pain away from her heart but she doesn't show it. She looks at Lexa expectedly "Yes?"

Lexa stutters looking into Clarke's blue eyes "I..umm..you know what I want to say"

Clarke stops for a moment thinking then shakes her head "No, I don't know. Say it!" She doesn't. She doesn't know what Lexa wants to tell her? Even when she tell her something she is not sure if it is a game or not. They are lost.

Lexa gulps looking away for a second feeling like Clarke's blue eyes are overwhelming her "It's not easy"

Clarke smiles hopeful "Can't it wait a year?"

Lexa looks devastated at Clarke then an idea pops in her head, she can hurt Clarke back if that's why she came for. She pushes her hand in her pocket and takes out a condom "Here! Keep it. Study safely"

Clarke looks down at the condom in Lexa's hand and blinks few times before saying "You're trying to hurt me?" She looks back into green eyes "Don't be a fool, you never could" Clarke says walking the remaining steps to the bus station.

Lexa looks at her for a moment then asks loudly "You'll wait for me?"

"Is it a dare?" Clarke asks her back.

Lexa shakes her head "No" She says tired of this stupid game.

Clarke looks at her for a moment then answers "You'll see then!" The bus stops right at that moment and the door opens. Clarke looks one last time at Lexa who is still standing in the library's stairs pinching the bridge of her nose thoughtfully then turns her back to her. This is it, seeing that Lexa is not going to say anything else she gets into the bus.

Lexa is feeling like a mess, she knows she hurt Clarke bad. She knows she just fucked up, she knows she just did the biggest mistake in her life. She looks back where Clarke was standing but she doesn't find her. She could see her leaving so she starts running after the bus calling out her best friend "Clarke! Clarke! I love you…I love you get out the fucking bus…I love you"

Unfortunately, Clarke can't hear her and Clarke never backs from a dare. She walks away never looking back, leaving Lexa there running after her. It lasts for a while. Lexa passes her exam and becomes what her father always wanted her to be.

Clarke? It takes her longer to graduate because she is not as lucky as Lexa. She doesn't have a father paying for her studies so she works. She works as a waitress in a café.

Lexa knows it, she never goes there. Well, she does but she only goes there to look at Clarke whenever she misses her. She is there the first time the trash looking guy hits on her. She is there when things become official between them, sealed with obnoxious kisses.

Lexa is also there when Clarke breaks up with the trash looking guy. Lexa even drives by with her new girlfriend whenever she can just to have a look to see how Clarke is doing.

 _ **Months and months later, Lexa walks into the café where Clarke works.**_

She walks in feeling like an idiot, she can't help thinking that all this time she could have done something to get her back. She could have hugged her, whispered sweet words to her, love words, or random things and get her to forgive her. But no, Lexa is too stubborn to do anything like that and she can't let Clarke win and it is too late anyway.

Clarke is behind the counter when Lexa walks in. Without even looking at the customer and out of habit Clarke lets out "Can I help you?" When she finally looks up her heart stops. She freezes for a moment a cup of coffee in her hand looking stupidly at her best friend.

"Do you have an evening dress?" Lexa asks with a smile.

"Don't even have an evening" Clarke bites her lip to not smile back at Lexa.

"Well, I'll offer you both" Lexa replies meeting Clarke blue eyes "I've something important to ask you"

"A drink?" Clarke asks seriously.

"Uh..a coffee-" Clarke interrupts Lexa "A coffee and that's it".

"Can we talk?" Lexa insists.

"No" Clarke replies "sorry, we never really hit it off on certain things me and you…stupid little things but…like your shoes! Look at them" Clarke says.

"My shoes?" Lexa looks down at her shoes confused.

"Yeah! You look like a jerk in your pressed pants and those shoes…I'm sorry it's an eyesore I can't even listen to you" Clarke puts the coffee cup on the bar for Lexa and walks away "Here it is on the house. Bye"

"My pants I can't just take them off?" Lexa argues amused.

"It's up to you! I thought you wanted to talk?" Clarke replies moving to the now empty table to clean it.

"I finish at 7 on Mondays, come by later" Clarke suggests.

"Ok, I'll come back later" Lexa says walking to the door when Clarke speaks again "No, actually…I've singing lessons after my shift"

"You sing?" Lexa asks confused.

"This isn't my life" Clarke replies gesturing at the empty coffee cups in her hands "it's just a job. Sorry I'm not the shipwrecked you imagined. I've been living my life. Strange, huh?"

"I didn't imagine anything" Lexa shakes her head with a smile. She missed Clarke, she missed interacting with her and she missed their dynamic. In fact, Lexa didn't imagine anything she saw everything Clarke did the all this time but she can't possibly let her know.

"Glad to hear you're taking singing lessons. Wanna become a singer?" Lexa asks leaning on the counter.

"That's so you! Profitability before anything else. Lessons means a singing career! Like giving ten box to the starving means you're mother Theresa!" Clarke comments then slaps her hand over the counter annoyed.

"Well fuck! I said I wouldn't talk to you and here I am blabbering…it's because of your pants and shoes they distract me. Leave, let me do my work now"

Lexa looks intently at her then kneels down taking off her shoes and putting them on the counter then stands up and starts taking off her pants "Can I ask you to dinner now?" Lexa asks showing Clarke her shoes and pants.

Clarke's eyes widen, Lexa is as crazy as she knows her a chuckle escapes her lips before she can keep it hiding her face with her hands to collect herself before looking back at Lexa seriously "No".

Clarke takes her purse and walks away, Lexa raises her eyebrow confused "Where are you going?"

"Ask less questions, you'll get more answers" Clarke deadpans.

"You said your shift ends up at 7 on Mondays!" Lexa says.

"It's Tuesday, Lexa!" Clarke replies before resuming her path.

Clarke ends up going to dinner with Lexa. They are talking about everything and anything on their way to the restaurant when Lexa blurs out "Do you have anyone?"

"What?" Clarke stops walking.

"In your life I mean" Lexa adds taking Clarke's hand walking her into the restaurant.

"In my bed, you mean" Clarke corrects her "why are you asking?" The two best friends sit across one another. The restaurant is beautiful, the kind of restaurants one would use for a first date or a more important dinner.

"No reason" Lexa answers "So? Are you in love?" Clarke smiles shyly.

"You don't have to answer that" Lexa adds.

Clarke bites her lip before saying "I've no one in my bed if that's what you're wondering…no one I can't change with the sheets"

Clarke wants to make Lexa jealous, she can't help herself "He's a football player his name is Finn Collins"

Lexa shifts uncomfortably then Clarke corrects "was, I dumbed him this morning"

"And since this morning, no one else?" Lexa asks.

"Besides Finn?" Clarke asks playfully "Greg, his buddy…his father too…a John, two or three Kevins, Cindrella's prince, the robots from Star wars…you know nothing serious…my heart is single" Lexa chuckles when Clarke adds "Chic restaurant, champagne! You do things well, I'd swear you are trying to woo me"

"Does it seem so unlikely?" Lexa asks.

Clarke thinks for a moment but then decides to not answer that question. She gestures at a woman in the restaurant sitting behind Lexa "See that woman over there? She is wearing the same dress I wore last time we saw each other. How long ago was that? Four years ago?" Clarke asks and Lexa nods "I saw her"

"Well it doesn't suit her at all. Ugly, really. Did I look that dumb in it?" Clarke asks.

"Don't say that, you don't know her"

"Neither do you, why do you care?" Lexa looks into Clarke's blue eyes with a fake smile.

"So? What brings you back after all this time? Got your diploma?"

Lexa breathes out a chuckle "Long ago" She takes her glass of champagne and raises it "Come on, to us, to the present and to what I have to ask you tonight"

Clarke's heart flutters she takes her champagne and clicks it swiftly against Lexa's.

"I've been waiting years to talk to you" Lexa lets out in a sexy voice.

Clarke smiles "Talk to me about what?"

"Me" Lexa replies putting her glass back on the table.

"You? You never talked about anything else anyway"

"Then let's say.." Lexa puts her hand over Clarke's on the table and caresses her thumb over Clarke's knuckles gently causing Clarke's heart to swell in her chest "about my heart" She resumes.

"Clarke, I'm in love!" Lexa blurs out and Clarke's eyebrows go up "In love? Just like that?"

"No, not just like that. It's been years, years of silence…" Clarke gulps looking into Lexa's mesmerizing green eyes.

"I want to get married" Lexa adds and Clarke giggles putting her hand on her mouth in disbelief. She can't believe what she is hearing from Lexa's mouth.

"Do you agree?" Lexa asks again.

"What are you asking me now? A dare? Remember when we were kids on my mom's wedding? You agreed to my dare 'saying no to the priest on your wedding day'?" Clarke asks.

"Today, what do you say?" Lexa asks Clarke.

"You...you really want to marry?" Clarke asks back cheeks crimson red.

"Well, I'll need you for that" Lexa replies and Clarke chuckles "Of course you can't marry by yourself"

Lexa looks seriously at Clarke then tugs her hand in her jacket and pulls a ring box and puts it on the table between Clarke's hands.

Clarke bites her lip looking down at the box "Keep them for me until the ceremony" Lexa says brushing her thumb on the back of Clarke's hand.

Clarke opens the box and sees two rings, she gulps "Lexa..I.."

"Do you accept?" Lexa insists and Clarke lets out a nervous breath nodding.

"You accept! She accepts" Lexa says again standing up "She accepts" Loudly this time enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear. Clarke can't believe what's happening her eyes are filled with happy tears when everyone around them start cheering.

Lexa looks down at Clarke adding "You'll be my witness" Clarke's smile falls when Lexa leans down giving her a peck on the cheek "Thanks, Clarke. You're my best friend. Let me introduce you to my fiancée, her name is Costia. Pretty no?"

Clarke is looking blankly at Lexa "No" She replies.

"She's wearing the same dress you wore four years ago. I bought it for her. Remember that day you told me I'd never be able to hurt you?" Lexa looks into Clarke's blue eyes angrily and Clarke nods "Dare!" Lexa lets out taking off the plate's top revealing the tin box in there "It's yours, now we're even"

Lexa's fiancée runs to them, wraps her arms around Lexa and kisses her "Introduce us" She asks happily.

Clarke stands up forcing a big smile on her face while Lexa is introducing them "Clarke, Costia. Costia, Clarke" Lexa gestures at Costia "My future" Then at Clarke "My past".

Later that evening, Clarke takes the tin box and tugs at Lexa's hand and walks her to the restaurant's balcony. Both their hands are on the tin box when they throw it away. Lexa smiles happy that she win, happy to get rid of that box and happy that Clarke just admits that she lost the game.

 _ **As adults, best friends Lexa and Clarke continue the odd game they started as children. A fearless competition to outdo one another with daring and outrageous stunts.**_

Clarke walks into the church heels ticking on the floor at the right timing. She is wearing a short red dress with a long white veil.

"Now, exchange your vows" The priest says looking at Lexa and her fiancée "Costia, my child you wish to exchange your vows in the house of Lord…"

Clarke sits in the front putting the tin box beside her foot.

"…do you accept to take Lexa Woods as your wife, to love her and to cherish her till death do you apart?"

"I do" Costia replies happily.

"An you, my child. Lexa Woods, do you accept to take Costia as your wife, to love her and to cherish her till death do you apart?"

Clarke pushes the tin box towards Lexa, it rolls its way and hits against Lexa's foot. Lexa looks at it in horror, turns back and sees Clarke smirking defiantly at her mouthing "Dare!" Lexa turns back facing the priest and smiles nervously "I do…I do. I marry Costia"

"Good my child. If anyone has a reason-" The priest is about to say when Clarke stands up shouting "I do, I oppose to this marriage. Lexa is engaged to me"

Titus stands up screaming "When the hell is she going to leave us in peace this little shit. Lexa! Get her out of here" He snarls an order to Lexa.

"Lexa! Tell them, dare or not?" Clarke reaches for Lexa pleadingly while Lexa is pushing her out of the church "Leave, please"

"You've got a real problem my Lexa. Look at you almost twenty five still afraid of your father, begging instead of living and controlling it" Clarke says nervously while Titus is walking in her direction.

"Stop it dad" Lexa shouts pushing him away from Clarke to not hurt her.

"Yes, I'll stop. I'll stop everything" Titus replies furiously "look at me Lexa! And look at me closely it's the last time you're going to see your father. You played me for too often. Now it's over. Over. The game, the humiliation. From now on, you don't exist. You're out of my life" Titus spits out before walking away.

Lexa looks back at Clarke then at Costia and runs to her "Don't listen to her, it is a lie. Just a child's game Costia" She is begging her fiancée but Costia shakes her head "No"

Clarke walks away while Lexa is still trying to convince Costia "It's just a game".

' _What a bitch! What a prize bitch! I can't wish for a better girl friend. I can't have a better best friend than Clarke'_ Lexa thinks to herself sitting on a railway looking at Clarke.

Clarke is standing in the middle of a train railway the tin box at her feet eyes covered with the white veil calling out for her best friend "Lexa? Lexaaa?"

Lexa is looking at her best friend whispering to herself ' _Always ready to get squashed by a train'_

"Come on Lexa, it was just a joke. A kid's dare" Clarke says "Lexa?" She breathes out annoyed of waiting "I mean, what's a marriage except fancy suits and champagne? Just freeze the appetizers for a week and wrap up the foie-gras. I've done it. You can eat it later…you love one another that's what matters, no?"

Lexa is looking at Clarke with so much anger and pain thinking about what to do next, how to fix her marriage with Costia.

"Lexa, are you listening to me?" Clarke asks hesitantly, she didn't hear Lexa's voice since she walked her eyes covered here and told her to not move "You know! I can be a real witness next time, I swear. I'll behave. Cross my heart hope to die but I won't stick a needle in my eyes, it's not my style"

Lexa is looking painfully at Clarke while she is talking, her best friend is oblivion to the sound of the train approaching. She can't bring herself to warn Clarke, she is her best friend but she just ruined her life. She fucked up her wedding and fucked up the last bonding string she has with her father Titus.

"What's that noise?" Clarke tilts her head questioningly "Lexa can I move?" She asks nervously. Lexa doesn't say anything and looks away to spare herself the sight. Clarke takes off the white veil Lexa tied firmly around her eyes earlier and looks behind her.

It's a fucking train running straight into her, the sound is the train's honking. Clarke barely jumps away avoiding to getting squashed by the train and looks in disbelief at her best friend. Lexa just literally threw her under a running train to get rid of her.

Clarke freezes at her spot waiting for Lexa to say anything, anything but this "Go to hell".

"Ok" Clarke agrees "but you come with me" She walks back to where she was standing a few seconds ago and grabs the tin box "We don't meet for ten years, dare!"


	4. Eye for an eye

_It's a fucking train running straight into her, the sound is the train's honking. Clarke barely jumps away avoiding to getting squashed by the train and looks in disbelief at her best friend. Lexa just literally threw her under a running train to get rid of her._

 _Clarke freezes at her spot waiting for Lexa to say anything, anything but this "Go to hell"._

" _Ok" Clarke agrees "but you come with me" She walks back to where she was standing a few seconds ago and grabs the tin box "We don't meet for ten years, dare!"_

Clarke goes back home to Finn Collins, the one she dumbed barely two days ago and decides to forget about Lexa. She decides to forget about Lexa and their friendship, to live her life without thinking about her best friend, without listening to her heart. How can she listen to a shattered heart? To which piece should she listen?

Just like that, Clarke walks away from her long time best friend. It wasn't something unusual she was used to walk away upset and not meet Lexa for years and it wasn't the first time either.

However, this time it is different. This time it is a dare of ten years, not one, not few months nor few days. This time is different because it went out of control. This time Lexa wanted to kill her.

Different because it is worse, hard. Hard for Lexa to handle. If forgiveness was the toughest dare Lexa gave Clarke, this one; ten years without seeing each other; is the hardest dare Clarke gave her.

She heard nothing from Clarke, nothing for ten years. Nothing for 3 652 days and 3 653 nights. The game was over, the only thrilling thing in Lexa's life was over. The spice of Lexa's life.

Lexa wanders for ten years through life like a lost soul. She is lost, she doesn't know anything. Where is she? What has she done? What is she supposed to do?

Lexa is numb, she doesn't feel anything. She doesn't feel pain anymore. She doesn't smile anymore, she doesn't laugh anymore, and she doesn't even know how to love or to hate anymore. Love and hate are a foreign concept now that Clarke is not part of her life.

Lexa is a living dead. Clarke killed her, whipped her, slayed her, fucked her, ruined her out of everything worth living for.

All Lexa has left after ten years is a wife, two kids, work, a house and some random unworthy things.

During that ten years, Lexa spent 489 hours in the cemetery waiting for Clarke to come and sing her ' _La vie en rose'._ During that ten years, Lexa had 123 nightmares about becoming a real tyrant and killing Finn Collins. During that ten years, Lexa never spoke to her father again.

Lexa never forgot about Clarke for ten years. How could she do when she sees the face of Clarke's husband Finn Collins everywhere? On tv, newspapers and even on the billboards. He became the nation's hero, the biggest football player of the nation and elected the sexiest man of the year four times a row by women's magazines.

Lexa spends the day thinking about Clarke, mistaking every blonde woman for Clarke seeing Clarke in every corner. She spends the whole day thinking about going to her place and talk to her. She spends the day thinking about whether Clarke even remembers her dare.

"I hate football" Lexa comments sitting in her living room in front of her tv. An important football game is broadcasted and of course Finn Collins' team was winning.

Lexa is waiting for her wife Costia to get ready so they can go have a dinner to celebrate their anniversary of ten years of marriage while her two kids are playing around her covering her with glitters and with ribbons. A tenth year marriage anniversary means it has been ten years day for day that Lexa almost killed her best friend Clarke and it has been ten years that she dared her to ' _not see each other for ten years'_.

Lexa thinks Clarke forgot about her, about their game and the dare. Lexa thinks Clarke forgot about her and move on with her life especially that it is already dark and there is no sign of Clarke.

Costia comes to her wife and sits next to her talking about her work but Lexa is not listening, she is unresponsive and thoughtful. After a moment Lexa is brought back from her thoughts when Costia kisses her before saying "The babysitter will be here in five minutes..you're not even listening to me?"

"Not more than for the past ten years, no!" Lexa honestly replies.

"So, it is a no?" Costia says again and helps Lexa out of the ribbons wrapped around her neck and face "life after work does exist you know!" Costia adds thinking that Lexa is worried about work.

Costia straddles Lexa's lap and showers her face with kisses but still Lexa is unresponsive. She is sad because Clarke didn't show up. Sad because she lost everything worth living for. Her life is dull and deprived from thrill, smiles and stupid little things only Clarke knows how to spice her life with.

Costia tilts her head back and frowns "Lexa, look at me" Lexa is numb. Costia sighs before adding "you should have married your boss" She stands off Lexa and takes a box and throws it on her lap "he is even sending your samples at home now…I'll get the door" Costia runs to the door and Lexa frowns looking at the box on the coffee table "A sample? Why didn't he send it to the office?" Lexa mutters to herself while trying to unbox it.

Just as she is about to see what's in the box, Lexa hears a familiar voice a husky voice she didn't hear for ten years now. Clarke? Lexa stands up her eyes quickly well up with tears, she throws the packaging on the coffee table and tries to straighten her hair to look a little bit presentable then walks to the door.

"Clarke?" Lexa lets out seeing the back of a blonde woman greeting Costia then the woman looks back at her.

"Hi Lexa" The babysitter smiles at Lexa and Lexa's face falls. It's not Clarke, Clarke forgot her. She forces a fake smile feeling her heart aching "Hi" She barely whispers before going back to her living-room when the sight of the tin box on her coffee table still wrapped in the packaging and only the top of it visible.

Lexa cannot believe her eyes, the tin box is on her coffee table after ten years. She is right in front of her after ten fucking years. Lexa lets out a chuckle, she is looking at the packaging and see a little card she takes it and reads 'Dare or not?'

Lexa feels something different all of a sudden. She feels relieved. Clarke didn't forget her. She turns the card and reads an address she puts the card in her vest and the tin box before walking to the door.

Costia frowns "Wait for me Lexa" She says seeing that her wife is already leaving.

"I can't" Lexa replies.

"What?" Cosita asks confused.

"I've an urgent email to send then I'll be back home" Lexa lies but Costia sees right through her.

"What mail? And can't it wait for tomorrow? Why don't you send it from here? It's our marriage anniversary, come on' Lexa" Costia is begging Lexa to stay but Lexa is ignoring her pleads. Costia walks and stands between the door and Lexa keeping her wife from leaving "Please"

Lexa pushes her, opens the door and drives to the address. On her way all she hopes is that Clarke is not playing her, that she will be there, that she will meet her and that she will forgive her. She hopes to see Clarke just one more time.

The address is a big house, probably Finn Collins and Clarke's house. Lexa takes a deep breath before walking to the door when she finds it open. She calls out for her best friend but no one answers. Lexa freaks out when she notices despite the dark the house's condition. The windows' glass is shattered, the walls are vandalized with graffitis and everything is a mess.

Just as she gets in the living-room she finds Clarke in a red dress sitting on the couch's arm. Well, Lexa could only see Clarke's back from where she is standing and she could see Clarke's head leaned down. She takes two steps trying to see what's going on "Clarke are you ok?" She asks worried when Clarke looks back at her and pushes her index finger against her lips "shhh" She shushes her.

"Hello, police? here. Come quick the maniac is back. Help she's.." Clarke says in the phone with a panicked voice then hangs up and flashes Lexa a bright smile before adding "I already timed them. Takes them a minute"

Lexa chuckles, she can't believe what Clarke is doing. She can't believe she is sitting across the room alive and looking smoking hot in her red dress. Lexa laughs because she realizes that Clarke is back to the game. She laughs because she is happy that she didn't forget her.

Clarke laughs too looking at Lexa's face and nervous laugh. Then she takes a deep breath and says "Ten years is a long time" She missed her best friend. Clarke lips curve in a smile again when she hears the police cars stopping at her front door.

Lexa smiles back at her then Clarke raises her eyebrow waiting to see what Lexa is going to do. Lexa smiles at her once and again and rushes to the back door and runs away.

When the policemen get into the house Clarke quickly point her finger at the direction Lexa took "That way" at the same time Lexa jumps into her car and drives fast.

 _ **Good old Clarke is back in the game! It's a pure, raw, explosive pleasure for Lexa. Better than drugs, better than smack! Better than a dope-coke-crack-fix-shit-shoot-sniff-ganja-marijuana-blotter-acid-ecstasy!**_

 _ **Better than sex, head, 69, orgies, masturbation, tantrism, Kama Sutra or Thai doggy-style! Better than banana milkshakes! Better than George Lucas's trilogy, the muppets! Better than Marilyn Monroe, Lara Croft and Cindy Crawford's beauty mark! Better than the cover of Abbey Road, Jimmy Hendrix and the first man on the moon!**_

 _ **Space Mountain, Santa Claus, Bill Gates' fortune, the Dalai Lama, Lazarus raised from the dead! Schwarzenegger's testosterone shots, Pam Anderson's lips! Woodstock, raves... Better than Sade, Rimbaud, Morrison and Castaneda! Better than anything Lexa ever experienced in life.**_

 _ **Better than freedom, better than life!**_

Just for the game, just for Clarke Lexa exceeds the speed limit with three police cars at her tail. She could feel a wave of adrenaline bringing her heart back to life until a truck comes out of nowhere and she crushes into her and the car sets in fire.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

The last thing Clarke expects after finding her best friend and seeing her once again after a long wait of ten years is a phone call like this one "Hello? It's the hospital. May I speak with ?"

Clarke feels her heart tugging painfully "I…uh…it's me" She lets out with a shaky voice.

"Your wife had a car crash…" These words changed Clarke's life forever.

She runs to her car when Finn stops her "Where are you going like that?"

"The hospital my friend…my best friend I think…she's-" Clarke doesn't finish her sentence when tears start spilling down her cheeks.

Finn hugs her and pushes her into the passenger seat "I'll drive you there"

All the way to the hospital Finn keeps asking Clarke about her best friend but Clarke is too shocked to answer or even hear him.

As soon as they get to the hospital Clarke jumps out of the car and rushes into the hospital while Finn is running after her "Why did I never met her?" Finn asks again jealously.

"I never met all your team and you hang out with them every day" Clarke deadpans.

"You see her every day?" Finn asks again.

"I told you she is my oldest friend. We've known each other since we were six" Clarke explains.

"Who the hell is she? Don't tell me she is the best friend who…if it is her I'm going to kill her! You're my wife" Finn threatens when Clarke stops and looks at him "She might be already, doesn't need you to kill her"

Clarke asks her way around as when a nurse brings her to one of the rooms and stands beside her "Do you want me to come with you ?!" The nurse asks and Clarke shakes her head before taking a deep breath and stepping in.

She doesn't dare to look up she walks in the room to the bed looking down at her feet guiltily. She can see the shape of Lexa's body lying in bed and the tin box over the heart monitor next to her even if her head is down and her eyes are focusing hard on her shoes.

She musters enough courage to look up and when her eyes meet the burned skin of Lexa's face she gasps and turns around. Tears start rolling down her cheeks and the nurse rushes to her side helping her out of the room but Clarke pushes her away and takes the tin box without sparing a second look to Lexa's roasted face and leaves.

Lexa is standing few steps away hiding waiting to see Clarke's reaction at what she just pulled out to trick her. She's got a broken arm and few cuts but she is safe. She just played Clarke like she has never done before. She was angry at her for the ' _ten years dare'_ so she wanted to make something big something crazy to teach her a lesson.

Lexa is brought back from her thoughts and laugh by Costia's voice "Lex! We were looking for you"

Lexa looks back at her wife and lies "I was in the bathroom"

"Let's get your forehead stitched so we can go home" Costia says and Lexa follows her.

She gets to the ER where the surgeon was waiting for her. She lays on bed and lets the doctor do his job. Costia is standing by her side "A night in the Er! This is what you planned for our marriage anniversary?" Costia asks disappointed.

"Does it hurt?" The surgeon asks Lexa.

"No, that's nothing" Lexa replies still laughing.

"What did you give her?" Costia asks the surgeon annoyed by Lexa's giggles.

"Don't worry it happens after a shock" The surgeon replies.

Meanwhile, Clarke rushes to the car under the raining sky and gets in holding tightly the box against her chest. She can't stop crying, she just lost her best friend for a stupid game after seeing her for the first time in ten years. This is all her fault, she shouldn't have played as crazy and dirty. What was she thinking? Calling the police and pushing Lexa in a police car chase?

Finn is trying to comfort her but Clarke is not listening to a word he is saying. She is looking at the window sobbing and thinking about Lexa when she lets out a wet laugh "Lexa! What a stupid I am" She breathes out then adds loudly "Stop the car! Stop it" She says wiping her tears and Finn glances at her confused "Why?"

"Take me back to the hospital" She orders and Finn shakes his head "Clarke honey! Your friend-"

"I said take me back to the fucking hospital now" She shouts this time and quickly Finn complies.

In fact, Clarke just realized that it might be just part of the game otherwise why and how would the tin box get to the room next to Lexa's body or the burned body. It doesn't make sense it is not like her other personal stuff were in the room too. This is for sure Lexa's doing, Clarke has no doubt. Her tears turn to wet giggles and happy tears.

A few miles away, Lexa's face falls, she abruptly stops laughing and her eyes go wide in concern. She just fucked up again, she just made Clarke think that she is dead while she is not and even if it was funny the first minutes to see Clarke's reaction and play her so easily now that she is coming to her senses she realizes that it is not funny. She might have just done the worst thing in her life and the same mistake over and over again instead of getting her best friend, her soulmate and the love of her life back again.

"What have I done?" Lexa blurs out "Clarke…forgive me" Lexa is talking to herself by now or with Clarke in her head, in her heart.

Lexa pushes the surgeon away and rushes outside looking for Clarke calling out her name and Costia runs after her.

Lexa stops looking for Clarke everywhere her heart is beating hard against her chest when Finn's car stops few steps away from her.

Clarke quickly jumps out of the car the tin box still in her hands and walks to the direction of her best friend standing under the rain looking at her.

"Take your umbrella…you'll get soaked" Finn says getting out of the car looking at Clarke who ignores him.

Lexa is standing still under the rain and Clarke is walking to her direction the tin box in hands she stops in her personal space and looks into her green eyes causing both her smile and Lexa's.

"Dare" Both say in unison eyes locked and their smiles grow wide when Finn interrupts them by poking at Lexa's shoulder shoving her away with a threatening look and grabbing Clarke's elbow walking her backwards to the car.

"Lex! Look at me" Costia begs her wife knowing the power Clarke has on her wife.

"Say it please!" Clarke asks looking pleadingly at Lexa.

"Come back here!" Costia tries again when Lexa starts walking slowly to the car where Finn is pulling Clarke with him and sings softly "Hold me close and hold me fast..this is la vie en rose…when you speak-"

Clarke frees her arms from Finn's grip and walks back to her best friend slowly with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. Costia starts sobbing feeling like this is the end of her and Lexa "Lexa! The kids are waiting for us at home" But Lexa is not listening, Lexa is not going to let Clarke go again, and Lexa is not giving up on the love of her life, not again never again.

"every day's words seem-" Lexa sings ignoring everyone around even Finn who is screaming ' _Shut the fuck up'_ She is singing to the love of her life to her best friend and to her soulmate their song and she doesn't notice Finn walking angrily to her direction.

"…to turn into love…" Lexa is now a few inches away from Clarke, she pushes a wet strand of blonde hair from Clarke's face while humming the song now because she can't remember all the words. Her eyes are lost in Clarke's and she is about to lean in and kiss her when Finn hits her hard in the face.

Clarke looks back at Finn and screams at him before sitting down hovering Lexa's body on the ground. Lexa hit her head hard against the ground and fainted and now Clarke is trying to wake her up.

"Please wake up…don't leave me alone! Wake up, wake up now" Clarke is crying begging for Lexa to open her eyes but Lexa is unresponsive "come back please, come back…don't leave me alone" She adds between sobs before looking at the tin box thoughtfully and grabbing it "No, it is too easy…you don't deserve it. Come! Come and get it Lexa!" Clarke lets out firmly but Lexa is not moving.

"Come back to me, I dare you" Clarke says tears still running down her cheeks "Lexa! Do you hear me? I know you can hear me, come back " She says stubbornly "Dare or not?"

Seeing that Lexa isn't responding nor coming back to life Clarke screams outrageously her pain "Lexa! Dare!" And Lexa takes a deep audible breath opening her eyes and starts coughing. Clarke cannot believe it worked, she cannot believe that Lexa is breathing again. She smiles happily at her best friend and helps her getting up.

Lexa takes Clarke's hand in hers and the tin box in the other and they leave together. They leave to perform one last dare, one they must do together.

 _ **The dare of dares**_

"We'll never leave each other" Clarke looks into Lexa's eyes who replies ' _Never_ ' before wrapping her arms around her and they stay like that waiting for the concrete mixer to pour the cement on them and fulfill their last dare ' _to never leave each other ever again_ '

 _ **To win this game, you need a pretty box, a pretty girl and to the hell the rest.**_

If they stay together and marry, they might divorce and even if they never do death will separate them. This is how Lexa ends up in a block full of cement kissing Clarke immortalizing their love while the cement is drowning them and their tin box slowly but steadily, Lexa ignores it and looks into Clarke's eyes her own green eyes shining with unshed tears "You know! There's three things you never dared me which I would have been able to do"

"Like what?" Clarke asks with a smile on her face.

"Eating ants…insulting the unemployed and loving you like crazy" Lexa replies looking at Clarke's eyes. Clarke bites her lip and leans up meeting Lexa's plump lips in a searing kiss.

 _ **And that's how they won the game together, happy and deep in the block of cement they finally shared their childhood dream. The dream of an endless love.**_

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **The end.**_

"C as Cock or cunt?" Eighty years old Clarke says playing scrabbles with her wife Lexa "but it doesn't get me much points" Lexa smiles back at her wife lovingly.

"How do we write clitoris?" Clarke asks and Lexa shrugs "Writing? I've never done that" She jokes then suggests "Cunninglingus, can you write that?" She winks at her and Clarke giggles.

Clarke and Lexa never stopped playing after their crazy dare to immortalize their love in a block of cement. Just as they were about to be completely covered with cement the two lovers escaped the block of wet cement and did their best to never leave one another not even for a day.

Their dares became more and more vicious as they grew old to the point where now they are standing ready to leave their lawyer's office while she is not done talking to them about their testament.

"And your children? Have you thought about them? What will the children say when-" The lawyer looks shockingly at Lexa who is peeing in her pants while Clarke is trying hard to keep herself from laughing.

Clarke and Lexa leaves their lawyer's office laughing then Lexa stops Clarke taking both her hands in hers and looking deep into her blue eyes whispering "I love you" before cupping her face and bringing her in for a tender kiss..

 _ **The end.**_


End file.
